


My Treasure

by 4vrAFangirl



Series: On the Wings of Love [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon!Harry, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For BlackMakethMe on Tumblr, you're absolutely right there aren't nearly enough Dragon!fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Want a peek behind the scenes of writing these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? Drop me a note on my Tumblr: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

_Dragons get a bad rep,_ Harry thinks. Afterall they aren't _all_ like Smaug, hellbent on the destruction of anyone or anything that stands in their way. Admittedly, it is in their nature to be covetous creatures, but no living thing- be they man, animal, elf, dwarf, halfling.. is without at least one vice.

Most of the other dragons are gone from this world though. Harry is among, or perhaps even _is_ , the last of his kind. Hunted to the point of extinction, as many misunderstood species and races have been before them, Harry keeps to himself in his far away cave, and thinks that to dragons these last few centuries, every mountain is a ' _lonely_ ' one. And even creatures as feared and revered as dragons, can in that loneliness, begin to covet things besides mountains of shiny, but ultimately cold precious stones and metals.

_Harry covets a boy_. Well, a young man, by the standards of his own race, but a very young one next to himself who has already seen two centuries to his almost one. He is part elf, the boy, with the potential to see at least another century if not more before he passes, and though Harry has never much cared for the elves, or men for that matter, Eggsy is undeniably different from others of his kind. Or he is to Harry, in any case.  


For one thing, he comes searching for him for no greater reason than to confirm that there are in fact still dragons left in Middle Earth. That his and the other races of the world have not yet extinguished their kind entirely. Which is either stupid, or incredibly brave. Or perhaps, as is so often the case, a bit of both. _He is lucky_ , Harry tells him, _that he has only just eaten, and carries nothing of inherent value or interest to him_ , and the boy laughs. Stars above as his witness, he actually laughs, but has within him the decency to play along with the facade for the old dragon's sake anyway.

Eggsy should go back, Harry knows. He must have some family, kin, someone waiting for him besides a lonely old dragon, but for some inexplicable reason that defies understanding he stays; a few days, then weeks, then even more astonishingly months. He even helps him with the burden of hunting food to sustain them both. He's running from something, Harry thinks. He must be. There simply can't be any other explanation for why a boy so young, so handsome and full of life would choose to hide with him here, removed from the rest of their world. Or perhaps, in a world of their own making. But Harry couldn’t be happier that this boy’s running brought him here.  


If there were any other dragons to see or hear of it, Harry should never live it down, but he is a lonely, covetous and imperfect creature, so when the boy finally works up the courage to ask, Harry doesn't hesitate to let him ride on his proud back on their next hunt. Harry wouldn't hesitate to give him anything, he realizes later that evening, watching as the boy sleeps, curled up under one large and powerful claw, his beautiful, perfect golden-haired little 'Egg'.

Harry becomes melancholic after this revelation. Merlin would have scolded him for being dramatic, for not living in the moment, but his old dragon friend had passed on a few decades back now, and to be fair it is exceedingly difficult to value time the way one should when you have so much of it. But Harry knows he cannot keep Eggsy, no matter how much he may wish it so.

Finally he breaks. He asks the question he doesn't think he actually wants answered, or can bear the truth of, before it consumes him from the inside out. It's night, and all is still and quiet, peaceful were it not for his mind doing its best to torment him. He's made a small fire, but it's mostly just something to look at, his large scaled body putting off more than enough heat where the boy is slumped up against him to keep him warm. "Eggsy," he asks, voice deep and rumbling slightly through their cave, and when he had first started to think of it as theirs, Harry could say.

"Yes, Harry," Eggsy replies, tipping his head back lazily so he can meet the large brown eyes that stare down at him with a soft and contented smile that threatens to weaken his resolve and break him entirely. How can this boy, who has never meant him harm, who did not even come to him properly armed, devastate him so?

"-How long," he manages, the words coming out almost like the croak of a frog, more than the voice of a proud dragon.

"How long what, Harry," Eggsy asks looking perplexed.

_How long until you tire of me,_ Harry thinks. _How long will it hurt after you are gone? How long can a dragon actually live without its heart,_ he wonders.

"Until I lose you, my treasure," Harry manages regretfully, though he does his best to coax a smile, to pretend the thought is less than crushing.

Eggsy nuzzles closer into his arm at the term of endearment that slipped out before the dragon could stop it, and not for the first time Harry wonders at the gesture; how his scales don't feel hard and uncomfortable somehow, even in their smoothness, to a creature so soft, but Eggsy has never once lodged any complaints.

"I don't know Harry," the boy replies honestly, and the dragon's heart sinks, even having suspected this or a similarly unhappy answer. He's always known he was simply _borrowing_ Eggsy; that a treasure like this precious boy could never truly be his own. "I cannot be sure when my last day will be any more than you can," Eggsy adds softly, and Harry stiffens.

He is old. He will have misheard him. His ears picking up what he so desperately wishes he could hear. But his sudden stiffness and disbelief do not go unnoticed. Eggsy is nothing if not constantly vigilant and keenly aware of his surroundings, _and oh the things Harry has imagined doing to the cruel, foolish man who has made his treasure so_ , but then Eggsy is laughing. And Harry's heart is breaking, because the boy would never be purposefully cruel, but Harry has already decided long ago the sound of his voice, of his laughter is his favorite sound in all the world, and hearing his laughter at his expense...

"You ridiculous creature," Eggsy scolds, though his tone is light, as he crawls out from under him and stands to better meet Harry's eyes with his own, forcing his voice to level out, his face to reflect the seriousness of his next words. "You really don't know do you? You haven’t figured it out yet," he asks, sounding a little surprised. "Harry you will lose me when I am parted from this world and not a moment sooner," he promises with a warm and patient smile.

_Oh._

"Oh," Harry manages stupidly, even as Eggsy does his best to stifle more laughter. "But I'm-" Harry begins, because as much as he wants to believe this, much as he wants this he can't trust it to be true. Not yet.

"You are strong, intelligent, handsome, and funny," Eggsy supplies before he can. "I don't care about any of the rest of it," the young man promises, shaking his head.

"And ridiculous," Harry reminds him, even as his heart soars.

"Yeah," Eggsy nods. "And ridiculous."

"You're lucky I've already eaten," Harry threatens playfully.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Eggsy agrees, snaking himself under the dragon's large arm to curl up against him once more. "Love you too," he whispers softly, even as he must know the large creature's ears will no doubt hear.


End file.
